


The Mead of Good Poetry

by mabgeeksout



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, drabble - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabgeeksout/pseuds/mabgeeksout
Summary: Another 2am poem. My favorite.





	The Mead of Good Poetry

You, my friend, were born with a silver tongue.  
That’s what I would say if we had met in real life.  
It’s as if Odin himself blessed you with the mead of good poetry.  
May you never again be sober.  
May your cup always run over  
Spilling the words onto pages  
That we read.  
They fill up the dry well of our souls until running over  
With the mead of good poetry.


End file.
